ComaTale
by SpringStar001
Summary: Frisk wakes up in the hospital, but isn't awake. Join her on a journey to solve the mystery of the accident and struggle to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened a year after finally being set free from the Underground. They were all so happy, but humanity wasn't. It was one night that one man proved that he hated the monsters. I was walking home from school.

"I'm surprised Sans didn't come pick me up today… He must have work." I said watching my feet as I walked slowly towards my house. A stopped as a car drove past. It was familiar like I had seen it once. I shook it off and began to walk again. I continued looking towards the road, no cars passed. Then again the same car came from the opposite direction. I picked up speed walking faster. Two, no four more times that same car passed me. Going at the same speed every time. I began to run.

The last time it was going faster. I could hear it behind me. I was only a house away from mine. Then just like that he picked up even more speed and ran straight into me. I felt like air as I went to the ground. I could hear someone laugh as Mom's scream reached me. Then Sans's voice chimed in, he, he was crying. I watched as the world moved around me. So many noises moving through the air as slowly my world became darker and darker.

"Kiddo hang on. Please, we need you Frisk!"

"Human!?" Huh, they were all there. Every single one of their voices called for me as a light surrounded me. Then just like that, there they stood. Only a short distance in front of me, Chara held out a hand.

"Come on Frisk, everyone's waiting." I could see only colors behind them. I hesitantly took a step forward. Slowly I reached out my hand when his voice, Asriel called out from behind me.

"Frisk! Frisk stay with us! Stay with me! Please, please don't let go!" I turned there Asriel stood crying. A soft giggle came from Chara as well as soft crying. I turned to face them.

"He was always a cry baby. You know what Frisk, I think some people need you more than us right now. Take care of them won't ya?" I smiled tears rolled down my cheeks. Nodding I turned and began to run away from the light. I could feel Chara slowly disappear back into that place of light.

All of their voices called out. Crying and begging for me to stay with them. My soul felt their love pulling me back. I ran and ran into the darkness, away from the light. Fumbling over myself to everyone. Tears falling into the nothingness that surrounded me. It felt like I had been running for weeks. Then finally I was there.

"Huh, I-I thought I died…" I said sitting up. Sans slept beside me in a chair. I smiled and reached out to touch him. I went to place my hand on his head, when I went right through him. Quickly I retreated my hand and stood from the bed. There I was hooked up to several machines. Laying in that bed like I was just doing. I was alive, but not there.

"Wh-what's going on. I have to be dreaming. This isn't real, right!?" Overwhelmed I ran from the room. Yelling, no screaming at everyone.

"Please, someone! Can anyone see me!?" I ran and ran not stopping once. Trying to grab people and touch them. Everything I did failed, I was not there to them. I was invisible.

I stumbled back to my room. I wanted to cry but no tears came from my eyes. But, the me laying still in that bed had tears falling off her face. Thick warm tears ran from my eyes. I watched as I cried sitting in an empty chair beside myself. Doing nothing, saying nothing. Thinking the thought of, _Am I slowly dieing? Will I never wake up again…?_ I looked to Sans as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at me then stopped dropping his hand. He looked at me closely.

"Kiddo…? Sh-she's crying…" He mumbled wiping a tear away from my face. Mom walked in Asriel holding her hand. He let go and walked to my bedside by the chair I was sitting in. I moved as Asriel sat in the chair. He softly took my hand. I could feel his warmth. The feeling of him. More tears rolled down my face.

"Don't cry Frisk. You'll be okay, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Asriel smiled at me wiping my tears away. Every touch from him I could feel. Sans got up and left the room with Mom. I followed as they shut the door. Mom was silent looking into the window at me tears forming in her eyes.

"Sans, it's been three week and she still hasn't woken up. Wh-what if she never does…?" She placed her face in her hands. Sans took her hands in his.

"Tori, hey don't worry. Frisk is stronger than all of us. She will wake up." He looked at her with his smile. I took in what I had heard. I stumbled back as it hit me.

"Three weeks… I've been gone for, three weeks…" I place my hand over my mouth and looked through the window at myself. I had been gone for that long. I had to find out what had happened to me. I couldn't imagine a world being like this forever.

 **Hey guys, this is a test start to a head-canon of mine. If you would like to see more of this story then say so in the comments. I enjoyed writing this small piece. If you have any suggestions, questions, or concerns then go ahead and throw'em at me! Thank you, and as always Read On!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. I just stared at my motionless body. Watching my chest rise and fall softly. _What am I going to do? What if I never wake up?_ I was so afraid. Scared of what would happen next. I hugged my knees and stared blankly at the wall.

"Are you telling me that, that damn child didn't die!?" From the dark hall a thick voice yelled in a whisper. I stood and walked to the door.

"W-well y-yes. But, she's in a coma…" a softer voice responded. I realized who they were talking about. I quickly turned to my body. My heart pounding in my chest as I realized what they came for that night. I listened to them as they continued to talk.

"A coma won't do! If the girl wakes up then G will have my fucking head!" I tilted my head to the name. _G...Why is that so familiar…?_

"I-I know, but we can't just kill the girl here…"

"So you're telling me that we're going to kidnap a girl we tried to kill..?"

"W-well sort of…" From behind me my heart monitor beeped faster. The voices stopped, and footsteps came closer to the door. A man in a long brown jacket and a hat on stood looking at me.

 _"_ _Heh, just like I left ya kid…"_ He whispered. I watched him as he walked toward the bed. I began to freak out.

'Wh-what do I do… S-Sans, Asriel… Please someone.." Tears trailed off my bodies face the man stunned took a step back. He looked around the room.

"I-I have to wake up… Wake up!" I screamed looking down at my body. From beside my bed a vase flew and crashed into the wall. Startled I stumbled back. The man stood stunned looking at the vase broken on the ground.

"What the hell…" He muttered taking a step away from my bed. _D-did I do that…?_ I looked down at myself then back at the vase. Then I began to feel tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open as a loud beep rang through the room. Darkness quickly filled my vision.

"We're losing her!" A woman voice called through the darkness.

"Take her into surgery stat!" A man yelled. Then someone took my hand in theirs. I knew this hand.

"C-chara…" My voice was rough.

"Stay strong Frisk. Don't worry, I won't leave your side." I felt hot tears rolled down my face as their words reached me. I felt safe for the first time in a while.

" _If you leave now everyone will follow you out. Your time in the underground will be over…" Chara said a weak smile on their face._

" _Chara come with me… Please." Tears rolled off my face._

" _I had fun Frisk. Thank you for not letting me fade… Take care of them won't you?" I nodded meekly. I looked into their eyes._

" _See You Later, Chara!" I smiled and waved as I walked out of the Undergrounds. From behind me I heard a faint mumble._

" _See ya soon Frisk…"_

I opened my eyes. I was standing before myself once more. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Chara…" I said under my breath. I looked up, beside me Asriel was sleeping. I smiled, you could tell he was crying.

"What happened last night?" I asked looking at my brother sleeping soundly. I looked to the window. Just to the side of my door Mom was talking with a doctor.

"Was I dying…?" My heart skipped a beat. Mom walked into the room and smiled at the sight before her. She walked over to a chair and sat down besides me. She took my hand in hers tears fell softly onto my palm.

"We need you Frisk. I don't know what We would do without you…" She pressed my hand to her face.

"We all miss you so much. You have so many people waiting for you… So please, come home." Tears started to fall from my sleeping face.

"Momma, I'm so scared. I don't want to die… I want to come home and be with you, with everyone… I Just Want Everyone To Be Happy!" I fell to the ground and placed my hands over my face. Mom stopped and looked at my face, she studied the tears falling softly from my eyes.

"My Child…" She place her hand to my cheek. I could feel the warmth of her. I watched as she petted my hair softly.

"I love you…" Tears rolled off her white fur. I did this to her, I made her hurt… I screamed. I stood and ran from the room. Only stopping to look where I was going. I just ran and ran.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!... I'm so-so sorry…" My knees gave in and a crumbled to the ground.I was in front of the exit… I couldn't see outside, only a bright white. I looked dazed at the light. If I left this building I would be leaving forever. I would die…

"... _So please, come home."_ Mom's words sounded in my head. I couldn't leave, they would hurt if I did.I stared into the light for what seemed like hours. Not moving at all, just sitting there. After some time Undyne and Pap walked from the light.

"I brought the prettiest flowers!" pap exclaimed holding out a colorful arrangement of daisies. Undyne stopped and turned to him.

"She would like mine better!" She yelled shoving tulips into Pap's face.

"No She Would Like Mine Better!" Pap shoved his flowers into Undyne's face. A smile spread onto my face as I watched the two. They never changed, did they. I followed them back to my room, the whole way they bickered back and forth about the flowers.

"I love them both you guys." I spoke softly at one point. Undyne stopped and looked behind her.

"Undyne?" Papyrus questioned looking to where she did.

"It's nothin Pap, come on." She began walking again. _Did she hear me…?_

They walked to my bed side and stood beside mom. She looked up with a smile at the two of them holding slightly smashed flowers.

"She would have loved them…" Mom said standing and smiling. She took the tulips and turned to grab the vase. But, it was gone.

"Huh, I'll be right back." She said walking from the room. I turned to the spot the vase crashed last night… Nothing. I looked in the trash… Nothing. It had vanished, those men must have taken it. But, why? A light knock came from the door.

"Come in." Undyne said.

"No, no you're expose to say who's there." I smiled at the voice, _Sans_. He walked in holding a stuffed bear in his hand.

"Like I'm going to play along with one of your joke bone head!" Undyne yelled. Asriel sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh, where's mom?" He asked looking at the three. Undyne turned to him and smiled.

"Morning punk! She went to go get a vase for my flowers!" She exclaimed holding forth the tulips.

"No she went for mine!" Pap held out his in front of hers. Sans walked in front of them.

"Guys we all know Asriel is the best flower here, he's a _Sunflower._ " Asriel and I chuckled at the skeleton's canny pun, Undyne sighed along with Pap. He then turned and looked down at me.

"Here you go kiddo. Thought you might get _Bone-ly_ here at night." I smiled as he set the oversized stuffed bear next to me. Mom walked in with two vases.

"I managed to hunt some vases down. Oh, hello Sans." She said setting down the vases on the night stand. She stopped and looked at the bear, a soft smile rose on her face.

"Thank you Sans…" Toriel said holding back tears. She then placed the flowers in the vases.

"No problem Tori." I could hear a slight change in Sans voice. He was hiding his sadness behind that smile of his.

"That bone head…" I said tears rolled off my bodies face. Undyne looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sans you made Human Frisk cry!" Pap exclaimed walking over to dad the tears away. Sans looked at me, the lights of his eyes gone. Did he know I was there? I sat on the ground. I stayed there as people came and left. Finally darkness filled the building once more. I was all alone.

"Hey kiddo…" Sans popped into the room and sat beside me. I smiled.

"You bone head you know you can't be here at night…" I mumbled watching him. He opened a book and began to read.

" _Once there was a tree... and she loved a little boy. And everyday the boy would come and he would gather her leaves and make them into crowns and play king of the forest. He would climb up her trunk and swing from her branches and eat apples. And they would play hide-and-go-seek. And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade. And the boy loved the tree... very much. And the tree was happy._

 _But time went by. And the boy grew older. And the tree was often alone. Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said, "Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat apples and play in my shade and be happy."_

 _"I am too big to climb and play" said the boy._

 _"I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money?"_

 _"I'm sorry," said the tree, "but I have no money. I have only leaves and apples. Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in the city. Then you will have money and you will be happy." And so the boy climbed up the tree and gathered her apples and carried them away. And the tree was happy._

 _But the boy stayed away for a long time... and the tree was sad. And then one day the boy came back and the tree shook with joy and she said, "Come, Boy, climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and be happy."_

 _"I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy._

 _"I want a house to keep me warm," he said._

 _"I want a wife and I want children, and so I need a house. Can you give me a house ?"_

 _" I have no house," said the tree._

 _"The forest is my house, but you may cut off my branches and build a house. Then you will be happy." And so the boy cut off her branches and carried them away to build his house. And the tree was happy. But the boy stayed away for a long time._

 _And when he came back, the tree was so happy she could hardly speak._

 _"Come, Boy," she whispered, "come and play."_

 _"I am too old and sad to play," said the boy._

 _"I want a boat that will take me far away from here. Can you give me a boat?"_

 _"Cut down my trunk and make a boat," said the tree._

 _"Then you can sail away... and be happy." And so the boy cut down her trunk and made a boat and sailed away. And the tree was happy ... but not really. And after a long time the boy came back again._

 _"I am sorry, Boy," said the tree," but I have nothing left to give you - My apples are gone."_

 _"My teeth are too weak for apples," said the boy._

 _"My branches are gone," said the tree._

 _" You cannot swing on them - "_

 _"I am too old to swing on branches," said the boy._

 _"My trunk is gone, " said the tree. "You cannot climb - "_

 _"I am too tired to climb" said the boy._

 _"I am sorry," sighed the tree._

 _"I wish that I could give you something... but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry..."_

 _"I don't need very much now," said the boy. "just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired."_

 _"Well," said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could, "well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest." And the boy did. And the tree was happy."_

He use to read me that story when I had nightmares, or when I was sad. He set the book down. He took my hand in his and began to cry.

"Won't you come home kiddo, so I can be happy…" He lifted my hand to his face. I could feel his hand in mine. I closed my eyes and imagined being with him. He was like the father I never had.

"I want to come home too, Daddy." I mumbled. Once again tears rolled down my face. Then my hand moved and softly closed around his. Shocked his eyes flew open.

"Frisk…" He said grabbing my hand tighter. From behind him talking wandered into the room. Sans quickly turned to the sound. It was them again.

"This time we'll make sure she doesn't wake up." The man's thick voice almost sounded sad. Sans stood dropping my hand to the bed. His eye glowing a bright blue.

"Who the hell are you!" Sans yelled as the two men walked into the room. The taller one looked at him and smiled.

"Oh look it's the the kids Dad." He put a cigarette in his mouth then blew out smoke. The other man began to shake.

"We've come to finish the job, that the other guy couldn't." He tossed the cigarette on the ground and put his foot on it.

"You're the one's that tried to kill Frisk!" Gaster Blasters surrounded the two men. The smaller one yelped and attempted escape when Sans turned his soul blue.

" **YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!** "

 **Well here's part two. I seriously started crying at one point while writing this. I feel like a total baby now lol! Hope you guys enjoyed my Feels Destroyer! Jk, but really I hope you enjoyed it. You can be expecting some action in the next one so hold onto your hats and glasses people! Because, Papa Sans is going to give some people a BAD TIME! -before any of you ask, yes this was always a Charisk ship! XD-**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly rose, my body shaking.

"No, no, no! This isn't what I want! Please!" I screamed. I had no idea what to do, but if I didn't do something and Sans… Just one hit, that's all it would take to kill him. The man in the long coat smirked looking at Sans. His eye sad and cold, _Who are you?_ I asked myself staring at the face.

"You think I'm afraid of you, Bag Of Bones?" He said taking a step forward. My feet moved and I jumped in front of Sans, he saw nothing. Sans eye flared even more, sending a brighter shade of blue into the air.

"Sans…" I looked at him.

"Stop it Sans, just go home… Please don't make me watch you die." Sans twitched the blue in the air faltering.

"What's the matter, are you scared!? Scared I'm going to kill _your_ little girl!?" The man began to scream his eyes filled with tears. Then, just like it was yesterday I remembered something. My body began to shake, I knew his face that smile.

"SANS PLEASE LEAVE!" I screamed. The sound of my heart monitor began to pick up speed. I ran over to my body.

"Wake up! Wake up already!" Everything in the room began to shake violently. I covered my ears and screamed to the top of my lungs.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST WAKE UP!?" I could feel the floor shaking under me. This time tears came from my eyes. Not just my body. I looked at the water falling through my hands. I began to scream more and wrapped my arms around my body.

"Frisk! Stop it!" I heard someone yell behind me. I stood and turned to see Sans standing a few feet in front of me. The two men lay limp on the ground. I looked up at the skeleton.

"Frisk, it's okay… Just stop." My knees gave in. Everything stood still, Sans sighed in relief. I continued to cry. My hospital room was a mess, people running around outside the door. What did I become? I held my head.

"Frisk I know you're here. So, please if you can hear me… Please just let go already." In a blink he was gone from the building. I didn't know what to do, I just sat in the mess of my room, shocked. Why, why would he say that?

Someone walked into the room after sometime, maybe a nurse. The men had disappeared along with Sans. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. I was shocked, and in so much pain. Was it time for me to finally go. Should I go into that light and give up. More tears rolled helplessly off my face. That same person stood staring at me. It wasn't a nurse. It was…

"Chara?" I asked, more tear. They walked to me and got on their knees.

"Frisk he didn't mean it." They hugged me, I snuggled into their embrace. After a while of not being able to touch the ones you love, a simple hug was wonderful.

"W-why, am I still here?" I asked turning to push my face into their chest. They held me tighter.

"Because they need you Frisk, Asriel and I need you." I looked to Chara's face. They were alway family. Ever since that day.

 _My eyes slowly opened to a humming. I sat up and looked around me. I didn't die… I looked to the petals I sat upon. Someone caught my eye and I quickly turned to look at them. Their body was see through. They smiled at me weakly._

" _You fell... " They pointed up to the large hole above. I looked back to them._

" _I'm Chara." They held out a hand. Shakily I took it. After brushing myself off and fixing the shoe that had come off during the fall, I looked towards Chara. They looked about my age and didn't seem bad. I smiled meekly._

" _I'm Frisk."_

" _Nice to meet you. Come on I'll help you out of this place." They took my hand in theirs and we began walking._

Chara pulled back. I looked up, Chara smiled at me.

"Chara, I want to go home…" Chara looked at me and frowned. They turned to look at my body and sighed.

"I don't know how to wake you up, but I do know how to let you leave the hospital." Quickly, I stood with a bolt of energy and disbelief. Chara followed after and looked towards the window.

"If you walk into the light and aren't determined enough to survive, you'll die. But, if your will to live is strong and you believe that, no matter what you can still wake up, then you'll make it through. Frisk if you want to live you have to be strong now…" I turned and looked to the light outside. _Am i strong enough?_ I turned to face Chara once more.

"I can do it." I felt the rush of determination within me. Quickly I grabbed Chara's hand and dashed for the exit. I could hear Chara giggle as we ran. This felt so familiar.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

 _How could I have said that…?_ I felt tears stain my cheeks as a warped out. I grabbed at my chest. How could I have-

"You are so fucking dead…" I turned to look at the man. He stood half bent over holding his arm. I raised my arm, making the Blasters appear. He took a step back, then a huge smile spread on his face. But tears rolled off his face. His eyes were sad. I didn't care I pointed towards him.

" **YOU STOLE MY LITTLE GIRL!** " My eyes flew wide open. I began to shake, my hand fell to my side. I watched tears fall to the ground. I looked up.

"If she's your little girl… Running her over is a fucked up way to say "I love you"..." I raised my arm again. And took a step forward.

"Now, **GO TO HELL**!" My ten Blasters all went off. The man jumped up away from the first row of blasts and used his hand and feet to push off the wall. Quickly I turned making his soul blue and throwing him across the room. Again he pushed off the wall.

"I'LL TURN YOU TO DUST!" He yelled lunging toward me. I warped quickly to the left. At that time he pulled out a knife. I flinched as he flipped it open. Again he ran forward to me. I started throwing sharpened bones at him. Only hitting him twice, he didn't fall.

"What the HELL are you!" I yelled as I hit him with another bone in the leg. You could tell he was slightly weaker, but he refused to go down. _More Blasters!_ Quickly I put my hand over 40 Blasters surrounded him. I fired, managing to scrape his face and shoot off his ear. He whimpered with that one. Blood, ran down the side of his face. He stood and pointed his knife at me.

"YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO KILL ME! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!" He lunged and almost hit me. My breath became heavy as I turned to face him again. He was really starting to piss me eye flared brighter as I screamed and fired unstop Blasters at him.

Finally he had fallen to the ground with only one health. I warped over to him and crushed my foot into his back. A smile spread across my face.

"Now go to hell…" I said as I pointer a spiked bone to his head. Then at that moment I heard Frisk's voice repeat in my head.

" _No, no, no! This isn't what I want! Please!"_ I stopped and dropped my hand. I took my foot off his back and warped away. How could I kill someone, it would only hurt Frisk. And after what I had said to her… I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

 **Okay my ComaTale Dears, I know this is short but, I promise by Saturday you'll have a longer piece. I've been really busy lately and I haven't posted in awhile. But, I hope you enjoyed what I could get done in the short amount of free time I had. Don't worry I promise I will destroy your feels harder next time! Read on Dearies~**


End file.
